


I do knot

by A_ToastToTheOutcasts



Series: Bna oneshots [1]
Category: BNA: Brand New Animal (Anime)
Genre: Bracelets, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:20:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25650499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_ToastToTheOutcasts/pseuds/A_ToastToTheOutcasts
Summary: On GOD, Michiru is going to make this bracelet.
Relationships: Hiwatashi Nazuna & Kagemori Michiru, Kagemori Michiru & Ogami Shirou
Series: Bna oneshots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859623
Comments: 11
Kudos: 163





	I do knot

**Author's Note:**

> Been having writer's block, watched BNA, wrote this in the spur of the moment out of sheer love for it.

* * *

Michiru wants to do something for Shirou. This is a problem, but not for the reasons you're expecting. She's bad at giving presents anyways, but riddle her this: just what the fuck do you get for a 1000+ year old beastman? A book? She doesn't read, and odds are he's already read whatever she picks out. New clothes? She's seen his closet, it's literally nothing but spares of the same shirt and trench coat he wears already. The guy ruins his clothes faster than anyone Michiru's seen. Anything she gets him would be shredded beyond repair within the week.

An idea does come, eventually, but it's not from her. Instead it's Nazuna.

"Honestly, I really miss that bracelet you made me while we were in the hospital." Michiru's splayed out on her back with her head hanging off the edge of Nezuna's bed while Nazuna herself scrolls through her (illegal) phone. "I didn't have it on me when Sylvasta took me the first time. Do you think it's still in my room?"

Oh yeah, the bracelet. Sitting in the hospital all day was boring, she was just looking for something to do with her hands. Mom and dad were kind enough to give her some string. It was as thick as her pinky, made of pastel pink and bright fuschia. "Really? it was just--that's it!" Michiru shoots up, snapping her fingers. "I'll make a bracelet!" 

"Michiru," Nazuna's staring at her with wide eyes. "What are you talking about?"

Fuck. Michiru really went and forgot she was there, huh? "I wanted to give Shirou something." She admits, looking to the side as she fiddles with her fingers. "As a thank you, you know? He's done so much for me and-" Nazuna starts giggling. "Huh?"

"You're too cute, Michiru!"

"H-hey! I am not cute, dammit! I'm cool!"

"Of course you are" she coos, "you just want to make the Silver Wolf a friendship bracelet-" she's cut off by a pillow landing on her face with a solid WHUMPH.

"Shut uuuup!"

**Step one (1): gathering supplies**

Fucking hell, Michiru went to every craft store she could find and couldn't get _any_ string. Some big embroidery project, one cashier told her. Well, to the guy who bought literally all the string in Anima City: a hearty fuck you to you.

So now she's on a water tower, kicking her feet mullishly as she stares at the city. Definitely channeling some inner Shirou, here on this roof. Agh, the jerk's gone and rubbed off on her. 

I mean yeah, she could wait like a reasonable person, but she wants to make this bracelet ASAP and the current problem is seriously cramping her style.

She just...wants Shirou to see how much she appreciates him. He didn't *have to help her, but he did. And he keeps helping her every day. She's already got a dad, and she loves him, but he wasn't there for everything that happened in Anima City. He wasn't there when grand grandma tried to sell her and those kids, he didn't protect her from that fall from the Medical Center. Shirou makes sure she eats and at night, if nightmares get bad, he'll sit in the room, a quiet, but comforting, presence. It's a weird dynamic, but it works for them.

Ugh, all this thinking is making her head hurt. She smacks her cheeks hard enough to sting. "Get it together! You're making this bracelet!" She's a lot of things, but a quitter is not one. 

"Caw!" 

Michiru blinks as a familiar little crow comes up to perch on her shoulder. "Heya Kuro," she murmurs, scratching him under the chin. "What're you doing up here?" Kuro preens under her attention. Chirping, he hops up on her hair and settles down. Michiru takes it as invitation to talk. "I tried finding some string for a project, but someone bought it all before I could get any." she sighs, "and there's no telling when they'll get more. Guess it's hard to find companies that'll work with Anima, huh?" She smiles as Kuro starts preening her hair. "Well, there's no use moping about it. Come on, I'll race you home!" She hops up and morphs her arms into wings, taking off with an excited Kuro flying after her.

In hindsight, she probably should've been more careful about what she said to Kuro. Why? Because she woke up with a literal mountain of string on her bed. Was this from the guy who bought it all from the store? How did Kuro even get this? How efficient can a corvid be at grand theft larceny?

She doesn't get an answer for those questions, which is probably for the best.

**Step two (2): making the bracelet**

  
  


Okay, Michiru's got the possibly, most likely stolen string sorted out now. From it, she picks a handful of colors she thinks will go together nicely and loops it. She ties it so there's a small loop at the top and gets to work. The first few rows are messy, but things start to straighten themselves out as she falls into the rhythm of it. Chevrons are really simple, she doesn't have to think about the next knot. She remembers exactly why she made that bracelet in the hospital all those months ago.

Will Shirou even like it? Besides the choker he doesn't do much in terms of jewellery. Well, if he complains about it he can make his own and see if she ever makes him anything again. Guy's literally the oldest person alive and couldn't keep any of those old-timey manners in his thick skull. Probably got thrown out for all the angst and brooding. Oh, and the bluntness, can't possibly forget that.

She's so in the zone that she doesn't even notice when the door opens. 

"What are you doing?"

Michiru yelps, whipping the bracelet behind her back. "Have you ever heard of knocking?" She demands. Inside, she's freaking out. Did he see?

"This is my office." He deadpans, squinting at her. Does immortality give you permanently smooth skin? He should have a dozen wrinkles with how much squinting and scowling he does. 

“Out!” Michiru exclaims, shooting up from her seat on the couch to shove Shirou. The guy is a wall of muscle, but he’s surprised enough to not resist. 

“Michiru, what--”

“No time!” She slams the door shut, her last sight of him being his bewildered face. “You can come back later. And knock next time!”

“It’s _my_ room.”

“And _I'm_ using it.” It’s childish, but she sticks her tongue out at the door. “Don’t you have work to do, anyways?”

Silence. For a second Michiru genuinely thinks that he’ll break down the door, cause that’s exactly something the dumb wolf would do, but then she hears a sigh. “...Fine. But I expect an explanation later. Got it?”

Success! “Got it!” she hears his footsteps fade away and slumps. "Too close. Way too close." The bracelet is only a quarter of the way done. It's gonna be a huge time crunch, but she'll finish it by the time Shirou comes back.

**Part three (3): delivery**

"So," Shirou leans against his desk, arms crossed and eyebrow raised. "what was all of that earlier?" 

Michiru smiles, kicking her feet. "You'll see. But first, you gotta close your eyes."

"Seriously, Michiru, what is this-"

"I just said you'll see!" She buffs, "Geez, old man, have a little faith in me."

Shirou spares her a withering look before finally closing his eyes. Michiru approaches, sticking her hand in her pocket.

"Okay, open!"

Its a nice bracelet, Michiru thinks. "I picked colors that kinda looked like your beastman form." She admits, scratching her cheek and rocking on her heels. "The bright blue is for your Silver Wolf form."

Shirous voice remains level. "And the navy?"

"That's…for me." 

Shirou keeps staring at the bracelet. "Why is there a button?"

"Oh! Thats so you can take it on and off. You just fit the button through the loop." More silence. "...you don't have to wear it, you know. I just. You've done a lot for me. And I wanted to show-" 

"Michiru." Shirou is smiling. Not the smug half smiles or smirks, a real, genuine smile that crinkles his eyes. It's the happiest expression she's ever seen on him. "It's wonderful." He slips the bracelet on, buttoning it through the loop and holding his arm out to admire it. "A little small, though."

Michiru's tail puffs up. "Yeah, well, I couldn't ask how thick your wrists were so I eyeballed it!"

"Its okay," he says, pushing off from the desk and approaching. "You can make the next one bigger." His hand is so large, his palm rests comfortably between her ears. "If you want to, of course."

"Stupid wolf." She mutters, cheeks burning. "Of course I'm gonna make you more."

"I'm glad."

\----

At work or any large events, Shirou's wrist is bare, but that's okay, because at home and at meetings between close friends, there's a blue and white bracelet on his wrist.


End file.
